She's a what!
by Demon.Girl.Me
Summary: Maria had a secret she's been keeping for a while now.  She's the mother of triplets!  When she tells the whole group during a World Meeting, only one question crosses their minds.WHO'S THE FATHER? includes oc!philippines, cause I love my country.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Maria Clara Isabel Dela Cruz was a very sweet girl. She was known for being honest. But she had a dark secret that she has never let anyone known, and she's had enough of it. The guilt was consuming her. So, she decided that at the next World Meeting, which was to be held in her own country, she would tell everyone.

Maria was busy cleaning out her meeting hall for the monthly World Meeting tomorrow. She and her many Filipino servants were dusting, sweeping, wiping and sanitizing the whole area. She couldn't wait. She had something important to tell them, something positively bigger and more important Global Warming. She just wished that their reactions wouldn't be something too extreme.

She knew that a few people would be cross with her for not telling them, and some people won't really care. She just hoped that everything went smoothly.

The doors of the large doors opened slowly.

Looking over, a small grin appeared on her pink lips.

"Handa na ba kayo para bukas….mga anak ko?" she said in a soothing voice. (Are you ready for tomorrow….my children?"

"Opo mama!" three excited voices answered her.

She giggled. Yes, this shall end up being an interesting meeting indeed.

**a/n: Hello! Thought I'd make another, more comedic story. I thought about this a long time ago but only thought about writing a story for it now. This is meant for laughs…if not, giggles or chuckles are good too. Please ignore any errors if you find any. Read and Review! I live for the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Japan's P.O.V

It is time again for another World Meeting. At least now it is going to be in Piri-san's house. I do hope it doesn't turn out like the one at England-san's. I still don't know how France-san managed to put wine on the ceiling.

Well, everyone, or at least most of everyone, seems to be here already.

Now all we're waiting for is Piri-san herself. I wonder where she could be. I hope she is alright.

"Kiku, why do you look so worried?"

I look to my left and see Greece-san, who was not sleeping for once. He looked genuinely concerned and reached for my hand. I could feel my face burst into a thousand reds as he started stroking my fingers.

"I-it is nothing Herakles-kun….I'm just wondering where Piri-san is." I stuttered miserably.

Herakles-kun seemed to think for a moment. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Maybe she took a nap." I almost fell out of my chair, sweatdropping like most characters in my animes do.

"I don't think she would be napping at 9:12 in the morning Herakles-kun." I looked at him, fairly amused at the thought of her napping at this hour on one of her jeeps.

"It is still a possibility."

"Maybe she just had trouble with traffic."

Just as the words slipped my lips, lo and behold, Piri-san came in to the meeting room saying that she was stuck in traffic. I could've sworn I heard children arguing behind the doors but I must've been wrong. Sigh, I blame my old age.

"Sorry for the delay, everyone! We can start the meeting now!"

Everyone then paid attention. The reason everyone paid attention is because nobody wanted to get Piri-san angry. You never ever want to make her angry. The Bad Touch Trio found this out the hard way. Poor Spain-san, being beaten up by his own daughter must be very traumatizing.

"Now to get started, I actually have something very important to tell all of you."

Everyone, I included, stared at her curiously. Usually everyone starts their meetings with the topic of Global Warming. Having her break that cycle for something else is very intriguing.

"I'm a m-"

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!"

**a/n: Hiya! I just love cliffhangers, can you tell? Anyway, here's the next chapter! Stay tuned for the next one alright? Merry Christmas to all, by the way. The reason I couldn't update faster is cause I got in trouble =.= couldn't use the computer. But after much persistence, I get to use it again! Anyway, I plan on continuing my one-shot, pierce an arrow through my heart, so keep a look out. Reviews are loved! See ya! Happy Holidays! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

"I'm a m-"

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!"

Everyone then shifted their attention to the newcomer, none other than Alfred J. Jones, aka America.

"Alfred you bloody git! What took you so long? We've already started!"

"Heh, sorry dude, I would've been here sooner but I found these kids in the hallway and decided to help them find their mommy since I'm the hero!"

Arthur, the country of England, stared at him curiously, as did every nation except the Philippines.

"Children? Here of all places?" The Brit looked at his former charge skeptically. "Are you sure this isn't an excuse for your tardiness?"

America looked appalled.

"No! Dude, check them out for yourselves."

He then held up a young boy who looked about 10 in the air. He had tan skin, ebony black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He looked beyond pissed at being held up so easily by the American. He was struggling in his grasp. There were two other boys on either side behind him. The one on his left side had paler skin than the first boy, while the boy on his left side had more brownish hair. They seemed to be trying to help the first boy get down from the blonde's grasp.

The more laid back countries watched on in amusement while the more serious countries look at the scene in annoyance. Nobody dared to stop the ruckus. That is, until a certain fuming country decided to stop the madness.

"ALFRED!"

Everybody froze. Nobody dared to move a muscle. They all stared at the poor American, knowing what's to happen to him.

The Republic of the Philippines glared at the man in icy cold fury. The blonde man looked like he was about to pee himself. He'd take a whole marathon of horror movies over the angry Filipina any day. The three children looked at him smugly.

"Alfred J. Jones." She hissed, "Let them go. Now"

The poor man did as he was told and let the kid go. The boys soon ran towards the Filipina, hiding behind her small form.

"Umm….h-hija" the personification of Spain muttered shakily, "W-who are those boys?"

The island nation patted each boy's back soothingly before turning to her former colonizer.

"These", she gestured to the three boys, "are my children."

**a/n: Yay the next chapter! Well, here ya go. Heh, I love how their afraid of an angry Filipina. But they should. Nobody want to experience the wrath of angry girls from the Philippines, am I right? Anyway, hope you like the chapter and review! More reviews faster updates, remember that. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"These…are my children."

In the silence, one could hear the spit take of a random country in the background.

"W-w-what do you mean y-your ch-children?" Stuttered a horrified Spaniard.

Philippines just looked at him impassively.

"I mean my children. My offspring. My flesh and blood. Mga anak ko, papa." She said in a dull tone. (My children, papa).

The countries looked at her, dumbfounded by her bluntness.

"Ve~! I'm an uncle! So are you fratello, isn't that great~!" Only Italy would say that at a time like this. Only Italy. Romano, however, took this a little differently.

"M-mi sorella è una madre? Oh mio Dio, da quando?" he said in rushed Italian. (My sister is a mother? Oh my God, since when?)

He started hitting the person that sit next to him, which was Spain.

This is how everything then proceeded. Romano hitting Spain, Spain sitting like a stone, Italy talking animatedly to Germany about being an uncle, England trying to revive a fainted America, France trying to touch the person nearest to him, Japan being in the middle of an argument between Greece and Turkey, Hungary chatting excitedly with most of the other female nations, Belarus asking Russia to marry him, Russia hiding behind the Baltics, Australia and Mexico banging their heads on the table, China speaking animatedly with a depressed Hong Kong, and you imagine the rest.

Maria was looking at the whole seen quietly.

'Yep', she thought, 'This is exactly how I thought it would turn out."

Her sons looked at the whole seen in confusion.

"Mama", her son that was lifted by America spoke, "Is this what happens all the time?"

She nodded her head, not taking her head away from the scene.

"Ve~ so what are their names?"

Everyone was silent yet again. They stared at her expectedly. Making sure that she had their undivided attention, she began introducing her sons.

"This is my eldest son, Vis", she pointed to the boy with the fairer complexion. "He represents Visayas." There were some gasps in the background. Maria moved on.

"This is my second son, Luz", she pointed to the boy with the browner hair. "He represents Luzon."

"And this is my youngest son, Min", she pointed the last boy. "He represents Mindanao."

The three boys bowed. Vis smiled at them politely, Luz smiled at them goofily, and Min just glared at all the males present.

Some of the men started to sweat under the boy's intense glare.

Philippines didn't notice this and looked at them with a smile, happy to have finally had her secret revealed.

"Ve~…so who's their father?"

**a/n: yaaaay! The triplets are finally introduced! Thanks to the people who read this story! Salamat po sa lahat! I always imagined Romano and the Philippines to have a brother-sister relationship, since they did live together under Spain. But it's okay if you don't think so. Okay, here's the big question. Who do you think should be the proud father to the Philippines triplets? Leave your answer in a review. So until next time, peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: hey guys, before you read this chapter, I have to tell you what I decided. I've decided to keep the nations in the dark for a little while longer because when I counted the results, Spain and America were tied. So be sure to get your votes in!**

Ch 5

"Ve~…so who's their father?"

Everyone watched as Philippines seemingly turned to stone. The Philippine regions just looked at their mother in concern. This was not a question that she wanted, or even liked, to answer.

Maria just nervously glanced at the clock, trying to find a way to stall.

"O-oh look at the time. It's time for lunch break. See you in thirty minutes!" She yelled. Grabbing on to her kids, she ran out of the room as fast as she could. The whole room just looked at the door, dumbfounded by her abrupt exit.

"Dude, that was like totally weird." Said the ever ignorant America.

"Ve~….did I say something wrong?" Asked the confused Italian, honestly not knowing what just happened.

"Nein Italy, you didn't say anything wrong." Answered the German who was also confused.

"Well, we'll let her answer after the break, ja?" reasoned the German, taking out his lunch from a secret compartment.

"Alright then." Agreed the Italian, already pulling out pasta randomly for his lunch.

~In a separate area~

Maria sat down on an empty chair, tears threatening to fall on her cheeks. Her sons tried their best to comfort their mother.

"It's okay mama," consoled Min. Luz and Vis tried to cheer her up.

"Come on mama, you're stronger than that." Said the energetic Luz, hoping some of his energy transferred to his sad mama.

"Yeah, mama shouldn't cry at this, especially not since you told us you did beat them up a lot of times before." Said the calm Vis.

Maria smiled at her sons. She was so glad to have them here with her right now. Feeling energized, she grabbed them all in a tight hug.

"Salamat sa tulong. Kaya ko na ito gawin." She said, now determined. (Thanks for the help. I can do this now.)

Min looked at his mother for a moment though.

"Mama, if you really don't want to say it, just tell us and we'll say it for you."

She stared at him for a moment, trying to decide if she should tell them.

'Well they are my sons,' she thought, 'I should at least tell them.'

She sighed and sat down again and stared at each of her son's eyes one at a time.

"Alright", she said. "Your father is…."

**a/n: two author's notes in one. Heh, I am in like with cliffhangers now. My friends say it's very mean of me :3. Well now, here's this chapter. Be sure to vote and make sure only one person ends up their father. I'll be waiting for your decisions. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Maria returned to the meeting room with her three sons in tow. For once, every single country was present and not at all late.

"G-good Afternoon everyone," she muttered, not making eye contact with anyone. Her sons were doing the same, except for Min who started glaring at the males again.

Sensing the awkward atmosphere, Italy decided to get down to the point for once.

"Ve~ so Maria…who's their father?"

She gripped her blue sash and bit the bottom of her lip. Her sons put their hands over hers, giving her strength. She was visibly shaking.

The nations felt bad for making her answer a question that she'd rather keep a secret. Hungary spoke out.

"You don't have to say it you know. We were all just curious." She said softly.

"I know that ate. I just want to get the guilt off my chest. I've been keeping this secret for a long time and I've had it. Besides, I want my children to have a father that will be there for them." Maria replied, shoulders shaking.

She then looked at the crowd, face scrunched up in determination.

"That's why I'll tell you guys right now." The countries leaned in closer, wanting hear who the father was.

"The father is…" She said slowly.

"Goddammit Maria just say it!" said the reader in the background.

"America!" She yelled out.

The countries all froze up, fearing for the American's life. They should be, for right after her statement, America suddenly ran for his life. Why? Because there was an angry Spanish papa in conquistador mode chasing after him with a huge ass pole axe screaming words that were not kid-friendly. Maria had to cover her sons' ears to keep them from hearing the Spanish profanities.

'Yep', Maria thought, 'This is exactly how I thought it would turn out.'

**a/n: tada! Here's the next and final chapter! Hope you had fun reading this. For some reason, I was watching extreme animal phobias while typing so…yeah. If you guys want me to write a sequel to this, leave it in a review! And before I forget, on my poll, the winning vote for the next one-shot is readerxcountry, but I don't know which country, so anybody wanna pm me which? Read and Review! Peace!**


End file.
